The goal of Volunteers for Services to Older Persons (VSOP) is to develop and test a model case management system, for national utilization, to help sustain vulnerable older persons in their communities as long and as independently as possible. By improving access to community services and strengthening family and community support, VSOP aims to prevent or delay unnecessary institutionalization. VSOP intends to restore community responsibility for impaired older citizens through the involvement of volunteers and their clients' natural support systems (family, friends, neighbors, church and youth groups, etc.) and to contain costs by ensuring the most effective utilization of available community resources through careful case planning and monitoring. The model system is being designed for widespread utilization by community mental health centers, senior multi-purpose service centers, community health agencies such as health maintenance organizations, churches, and other similar organizations. The system will provide an organizational vehicle for carrying out public policy which supports the providing of comprehensive services to older persons in the community, the integration of service delivery, cost containment and the prevention of premature and unnecessary institutionalization (as expressed in PL 94-63, Titles XVIII, XIX and XX of the Social Security Act, and Titles III, IV, V and VII of the Older Americans Act).